


Hop Bunny

by Myfragilerubbersoul



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, Choking, Costumes, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top John Lennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfragilerubbersoul/pseuds/Myfragilerubbersoul
Summary: John gives Paul a new nickname, which gives Paul a naughty idea.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hop Bunny

Paul looked into the mirror fixing his bowtie. Recently John has given Paul a new nickname. Bunny. At first he was confused he didn't see himself as a bunny. Sure he could see himself as a princess, and he even found himself favoring kitten. But bunny? No. But no matter how much it confused him, it still gave him some interesting ideas. So here he was dressed as a sexy innocent playboy bunny. 

Luckily for him his dad was out of town visiting some friends, and Mike was sleeping over at a friends. It couldn't be a more perfect to invite his boyfriend over.

John was basically running to Paul's house he knew exactly what was gonna happen by the tone of Paul's voice. He didn't bother knocking knowing Paul was home alone. He locked the door behind him quickly making his way up the stairs to his bunnies room. When he opened Paul's door he felt like he was gonna pass out. Paul, his bunny, was lying on his bed with a finger in-between his plump lips. He was wearing one of the kinkiest outfits John has ever seen. He wore black thigh highs with matching garter belts which were clipped to Paul's lacy black panties. A black corset was held together against his chest with a cute white ribbon. A white collar was placed firm around his neck with a black bowtie clipped perfectly in the middle of it. And lastly a pair of black bunny ears that seemed to be made out of the same lace as the panties. 

Paul got out of his lying position and slowly crawled his way to John who stood at the foot of his bed. He looped his thumbs through Johns front belt loops pulling him closer. He rubbed his face into Johns shirt looking up at him. "I missed you daddy." He said trying to snap John out of his trance. 

John shook his head out of his naughty thoughts. "I missed you too bunny." John felt his dick twitch as he ran a hand through Paul's hair slightly playing with the fake ears. At the mention of that damned nickname Paul pulled John down into a rough and needy kiss making John groan. This had to be the best idea Paul has ever had.

~.~.~

Paul was sitting on Johns lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Begging and whining into Johns ear as he let the boy prepare him for what was coming. "Mm..ah! Daddy please!" Paul begged as Johns long fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

"Please what bunny? Tell daddy what you want." John whispered lowly as he licked and nipped at his bunnies neck. Marking him. 

"I-I want your cock daddy! Please!" Paul begged as his eyes started watering. They've must've been like this for an hour. His daddys long thick fingers thrusting into his wanting hole. Giving him amazing pleasure, but still making him want more. So much more. 

"Fuck good bunny." John groaned as he pulled his boxers down shivering a bit when the cold air hit his dick. He lifted Paul up and hovered him over his member. "Ready bunny?" He smirked he knew Paul was ready, but he could never turn down some good old begging. 

"Oh yes daddy! Please let me have it!" He whimpered, "I've been such a good boy.' Paul couldn't help but start humping the air like a dog in heat. He never felt this needy before. 

"Hm..Good bunny." He let out a small chuckle at Paul's neediness. He gently lowered his bunny onto his cock, groaning at the feeling of Paul's warmth welcoming him.

"Ah!" Paul panted as his daddy did an experimental thrust. Testing the waters.

"You okay bunny?" John asked gently as he rubbed Paul's hips comfortingly.

"Yes daddy please let me move." Paul begged for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

"Alright then. Hop bunny." John groaned when Paul clenched tightly around his cock. Paul about laughed at the feeling of relief that flashed over him. He started bouncing frantically. Loving the feeling of Johns dick rubbing his sweet spot. 

"Oh my god daddy!" Paul could tell he was drooling but he couldn't careless. His body felt hot and sweaty and his mind was hazed with sex. His thighs started to hurt under the constant bouncing, But besides all that he never felt better.

"Fuck bunny you're so good." John growled as he clenched Paul's hips hard, definitely leaving bruises.

"Daddy please c-choke me." Paul whimpered causing John to choke out a moan. He lifted his right hand from Paul's hip and wrapped it firmly around his neck. Making Paul's moans come out more raspy.

"Such a slutty bunny baby." John whispered as he pulled Paul down onto his throbbing cock by his neck. He could feel Paul's throat expanding with every whine and moan the bunny let out making him tighten his grip. He felt Paul's hand grab his wrist tightly clearly enjoying it. 

"Daddy I-I'm gonna cum!" Paul's raspy voice sent John into a frenzy thrusting hard into the little bunny making him cry out in pleasure. Almost going unconscious.

"Do it bunny. Cum all over yourself." John gave Paul's throat a squeeze of encouragement. 

And with that Paul came all over him and his daddies tummies. "Oh my god! DADDY DADDY DADDY!" Tears were running down his chubby cheeks and on to Johns wrist. 

Seeing Paul so debauched was what made John cum. "Fuck bunny!" John came hard into his bunny. Paul coughed as John removed his death grip on his neck. He removed the bunny ears from his head and collapsed on Johns sweaty chest slowly falling asleep listening to Johns slowing heart beat. 

"Come on Paulie, don't you wanna get into something more comfortable?" John asked as he slowly rolled Paul off of his chest. 

"No daddy, to tired." Paul tried pulling John back into bed. John chuckled and let himself relax back down into the mattress wrapping his arms around Paul. Paul snuggled back into Johns neck. "Night daddy, I love you." 

"I love you too bunny."


End file.
